Cut That's a Wrap!
by koibito-satoshi
Summary: How would you like it if you had to take the one class you didn’t want with the one person you hated the most? Now you know how they feel. Rating: R (not yet, but it will be)
1. A Day in MY Life

Cut... That's a Wrap!  
  
By koibito-satoshi  
  
How would you like it if you had to take the one class you didn't want with the one person you hated the most? Now you know how they feel.  
  
Chapter 1: A day in MY life  
  
"How would you feel if I just left?" the angry voice said.  
  
"No! Don't! I would do anything for you!" I heard my self reply.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, just tell me your name."  
  
"That me dear will come in time. For now, you shall wait." And with that the girl of my dreams left and I awoke with a start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco, it's time to come down for breakfast! Hurry now you won't want to be late for the train."  
  
I awoke with that same feeling of loneliness that I felt every time she left. That dream, why do I keep having it? It's as if it's a memory that I'm trying to forget. And who is that girl? I don't know who she is but I feel as if I've known her all my life. This is so confusing.  
  
"Draco! If I have to call you again you can just walk to school today!" My mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Alright I'm up! I'll be down in a minute." I replied scornfully.  
  
Getting out of bed I sighed. 'I wish I knew who that girl was. All I know is that I'd do anything for her.'  
  
After getting dressed I went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione darling, it's time to get up."  
  
"Okay mom." I said sleepily.  
  
Getting dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a white almost see-through shirt I examined myself.  
  
I had definitely changed over the summer. I had gone on a diet and lost some weight. And when my cousin came over she help me get a whole new look. Now whenever I went out I had guys drooling all over me. And I liked it!  
  
Going down for breakfast I realized, this s going to be a great year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So how do you like it? Okay, okay, I know its bad but I want you all to pretend that it's the best story you've ever read and click the little button in the corner. GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!  
  
~Thanks~  
  
ks 


	2. Gettng Lost is Costly

Cut... That's a Wrap!  
  
By koibito-satoshi  
  
How would you like it if you had to take the one class you didn't want with the one person you hated the most? Now you know how they feel.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Lost is Costly  
  
Hermione's POV-at Kings Cross Station  
  
She was walking very fast; she didn't want to be late. 'Shit Hermione, why did you have to spend two hours getting ready?'  
  
Cursing at herself and not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione took a wrong turn to the platform. After realizing she was lost, Hermione retraced her steps, panicking slightly. It was five minutes 'till eleven, and she didn't know where she was. 'Oh God help me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking into the station, Draco looked around for his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. Not spying them anywhere, he sighed. "Those fools are to dumb to remember that I was going to drive to Hogwarts. And I just called them this morning!"  
  
Slightly depressed, Draco walked swiftly towards the exit not really paying attention to where he was going. All of a sudden, he ran into something very hard.  
  
'Ow. Bloody hell that hurt!' Hermione thought. 'Whom the hell did I run into?'  
  
Looking up she saw the least likely person she thought she would see. Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Just great. The person I wanted to meet here the most, Draco Mal. Wait.'  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Why aren't you on the school train?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, mudblood."  
  
"I happened to get lost in here, then I missed the train. How about you?"  
  
"I'm driving to school today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Horrible thoughts ran through Hermoine's head. 'Oh God! Malfoy is the only one who knows I'm here. Wait. He said he was driving to school. I wonder if he would give me a ride?'  
  
"Hey Malfoy?" She asked just as he was turning to leave, "will you give me a ride to Hogwarts?"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay." He said and a wave of relief washed over her, "for a price".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay peeps go and click the little button. Go on you know you can do it. Next chap up tomorrow. 


End file.
